Help!
by Bubblepuff
Summary: Eren has confessed his love for Levi. Levi is unsure of his feelings. Soon it will all become clear for him.
1. Chapter 1

Help?!

It was a warm, sunny day. The sun was shining brightly and the breeze was blowing calmly. Corporal Levi was sitting on a deck chair beside the pool in his garden, enjoying the very rare sunshine. It rained a lot where he lived; it was on the colder side of the world. He sat there reading a book called "The invention of everything else". He enjoyed reading; he found it relaxing and somewhat comforting. He grabbed the cold lemonade from the table beside him sipping it slowing to make it last longer. He heard a splash of water hit the floor in front of him. "I thought I told you not to get water on this stone floor; it cost a fortune." He said looking up at the boy in front of him. "Sorry, it was an accident." Eren replied smiling at Levi cheekily. "You'd better make it up to me." Levi said suggestively. Eren moved over to Levi and grabbed the book out of his hand; putting it on the table beside him. He then moves to stand over him at his side and turns to face away. "I'm waiting." Levi says starting to get impatient. Eren turns back to him and lifts his left leg over the chair and places it on the floor beside the chair; standing over Levi. He then proceeds to sit down on him, with Levi moving his hands onto Eren's legs. They both just sat there for a while, smiling at each other. Eren leaned down and placed his lips on to Levi's, sticking his tongue straight into his mouth…

"AHH!" Levi woke up with a scream. "I have got to stop having those dreams" He whispered to himself. "It's that stupid kids fault for putting those ideas in my head. Why did he have to tell me he likes me?" He sat up and got out of bed; stretching out the tightness in some of his muscles.. Suddenly he realised that one muscle wasn't soothing out. He looked down to see that his morning glory wasn't going away. He really didn't want to have to deal with it himself because he knew why it was there. "Stupid dream" He thought to himself. After a few minutes of thinking he decided to ignore it because giving in to it would be like giving in to his feelings for Eren; which he was definitely not ready to do….

3 months early….

"SOUND THE ALARM, THE WALL HAS BEEN BROKEN. WARN THE CAPTAIN; THE TITANS ARE COMING IN"

The screams of the villagers was all that could be heard for miles. The Armoured Titan had reappeared and smashed down Wall Rose. Human thirsty titans pored into the town, devouring every human they found. The Survey Corps and The Special Ops Squad were gearing up to go out to fight, putting on their 3D manuver gear and topping up on gas and weapons. "This is going to be a tough one." Said Captain Erwin Smith. "I want you all geared up and ready to go in 5 minutes, the Titans are already swarming the grounds. I will see you all when it is over, if you're lucky." He left with a not-so-reassuring smile. Eren was standing by the door; waiting for the rest of his team. Since the deaths of Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, Oluo Bozado and Petra Ral; the special ops squad were in need of new members. Levi was tasked with picking new members to join him, Eren and Hanji. He based his choices on what he had seen of them and their relationships with Eren, seeing as they would be looking after Eren with him. He decided that Eren's closest friends would be the best people to look after him. He asked Eren's adoptive sister Mikasa Ackerman, his longest friend Armin Arlert and three new friends he has made: Jean Kirstein, Sasha Braus and Connie Springer. He knew the risk of choosing them would be worth it in the end.

Levi's squad raced into the village; killing all the titans they came across. All of the survey corps members were heading towards Wall Rose to inspect the damage; while the Garrison got the people to safety. The Armoured titan seemed to have disappeared as soon as the wall was broken, leaving only a trail of smoke. A huge gap was left in the wall, and the boulder Eren had placed to cover the hole previously had been smashed into tiny peaces. "There's so many of them." Armin said with surprise and fear in his voice. Thousands of titans had swarmed the village. No one had ever seen this many titans before, not even Corporal Levi. "Head for the centre of town, kill any titans that get in your way. We'll split up; take two different roots to wipe out as many as we can." Levi ordered. They split into two groups: Levi, Eren, Armin and Jean took the left route and Mikasa, Hanji, Sasha and Connie took the right route. Both teams had to kill at least 20 titans on their way to the centre of town.

Levi's squad made it there first; they waited inside for the others to arrive, cleaning their blades while they waited. Levi always expected his team to keep their equipment as clean as possible, even if that meant giving it a quick wipe while on the battle field.

They sat there for 10 minutes waiting with no sign of the others, everyone began to get worried. "They should be here by now, where are they?! Jean asked with slight anger in his voice but mostly with concern. He stood up and walked towards the window. "I will go look for them, alone" Levi stated as he stood up. Eren went to protest but figured it would be worthless because once Levi's mind is set, there is no changing it. Just as Levi was about to leave, a loud scream came from outside. Levi rushed outside followed closely by his team mates. Hanji, Mikasa, Sasha and Connie were running towards them. Shouting at them, telling them to look behind them. Suddenly a large titan appeared behind them and grabbed Levi, throwing him against the wall of the church next to them. Eren and Armin rushed over to him while the others got inside. Levi was unconscious with no sign of waking up, his body was limb and his breathing was restricted. Eren and Armin picked him up taking him inside. "Eren stay with him, reinforcements are on there way. We will hold the titans off until they get here." Everyone left the room leaving Eren and Levi alone. "Eren" Levi muttered quietly. They could hear their team mates furiously trying to defeat them. "Levi I'm scared." Eren said as he looked into his eyes. "It will be ok" Levi tried to reassure him. They could hear the titans getting closer to the building. "Levi there is something I have to tell you, I need you to know in case we die" Eren began. A titan then appeared in the window; it smashed through it and reached inside. It only just missed Eren and Levi. "I have to tell you that I…. I…." The titan's fingers almost touched Eren's skin. "I LOVE YOU" Eren shouted as the Titan grabbed hold of him; taking him out of the building. Levi could only lay there watching, helpless. "I love you too" He whispered. He fell unconscious and everything went black.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no! It's a titan, I have to get up! It's coming in, I must fight. The titan is about to get in. I Love you!"…..

He woke up with a sharp breath, his eyes still closed. "It must have been a dream" he thought to himself. He slowly opened his eyes; his vision was darkened and blurry. His head was pounding and he had sharp stabs of pain all down his back. He moved his hand to rub his head, but a small tube was inserted in it. He looked beside him to see that it led to a small bag of liquid. As he looked around the room, he could see nurses and doctors standing over people in beds; all with different injuries. It was then that he realised that he must be in a hospital. "Good morning Sir, how are you feeling?" He tried to speak, but no words came out. "It's ok don't worry, that Titan hurt you pretty bad, you just rest Corporal." He closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

All that could be heard from the streets were the bangs of the canons and the shouting of the troops. As Eren was being taken by the Titan, he shouted for Mikasa who was fighting below him. Mikasa immediately jumped on the building beside her and span towards the Titan; Swiping at its neck and killing it instantly. The Titan released Eren from its grip and fell to the floor. Eren managed to catch himself as he fell, landing on the roof of the church. More Titans were swarming inside the grounds through the hole in the wall. "WE NEED TO BLOCK THE HOLE!" Eren shouted towards his team mates on the ground. "BUT HOW?" Hanji shouted back. Eren jumped down off of the roof and joined the others on the floor. "We need to find somewhere safe to make a plan; it is not safe out here. Lets get back inside the church, there is a small vault at the back that is made of steel, it will not be easily broken into. We will make a plan there. Get in quickly". Hanji ordered; taking control of the group. "But what about Levi?" Eren questioned. "We will have to take him with us; you and Armin carry him in. Hanji replied.

They got inside the vault quickly, carrying Levi with them. The door was heavy and the room was cold and quiet. They were safe in here because the Titans cannot get through the steal wall. They placed Levi down on the floor next to a box of jewels; he was still unconscious. "So, what's the plan?" Connie asked; he was more calm now that they were safe. "We should just stay in here and be safe" Jean suggested. "WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE STILL OUT THERE?!" Eren shouted. "WE ARE THE SURVEY CORPS, IT IS OUR DUTY TO PROTECT THEM, WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM OUT THERE!" He continued. "Well why not? I am busting my ass trying to kill these titans and what are they doing?" Jean replied. "Guys we need to think calmly about this." Connie said, trying to calm the situation down; to no avail. Suddenly the discussion turned into a full blown argument. Eren and Jean shouting at each other while Hanji and Connie were also shouting trying to calm them down.

"Look we need to do something, we can't just stay in here arguing all day." Eren said, more calmly trying to reduce the noise in case the Titans could hear them. "Well why not? At least we are safe!" Jean once again selfishly suggested. "SHUT UP JEAN, WE ARE HELPING THEM OUT END OF." Jean went quiet, realising there was no point arguing. "What about rebuilding the wall? We have the bricks to do it?" Connie suggested. "No, we can't work fast enough or get high enough." Hanji replied. "I have an idea." Armin whispered, almost too quiet to hear. Everyone looked at him intriguingly. "I feared that the Titans might break through, so I have been working on something; for precautionary reasons. It isn't tested so I don't know if it will work." "What is it?" Hanji questioned. "It is a robot, a worker robot." He quietly replied. "A robot?" Eren questioned. "Well actually I have made several." Armin said slightly a bit too proudly. "How does it work?" Connie asked. "It's a bit complicated, you see you have to program an order into them using a panel on the back of their necks-" oh how ironic" Jean interrupted. "Yes well I guess I have to admit that the placing is a little off putting. But anyway, after they are given an order, they do as instructed." "So how will this help us?" Sasha inquired. "Well if we ask the robots to build it for us, they can work twice as fast and get high enough. All we have to go is give them the instruction and defend them from the Titans." Armin concluded. "But what if something goes wrong?" Mikasa asked; speaking for the first time since they got in the vault. "There is always a possibility that something bad could happen, but it is not like we have any other options. Armin replied. "He's right, it is the only option we have. Where are the robots Armin?" Eren agreed with him. "I built them in a secure area just outside of the base. We will need to go through the Titans to get to them." He explained.

"Right Eren, You Mikasa, Sasha and Armin go to the robots. Connie, Jean and I will take Levi back to base and get him to the hospital. We will join you as soon as he is safe. Don't do anything until we rejoin you, Got it?! Hanji grabbed Armin making sure he understood. He just nodded, not saying anything. "But first we need to get out of here. Eren you guard Levi while the rest of us will clear a path for us to get through." With that everyone left except Eren. He knelt down beside him and stroked a piece of his hair out of his face. "We will get you to safety" He promised; leaning down to kiss him on his forehead. Hanji came running back in; slowing down slightly seeing Eren having a moment. She stepped into the room with him, banging on the wall to get his attention. "Lets go, it's clear. With that Armin came in to help Eren carry Levi. They picked him up and carried him out.

Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Sasha went down one street towards the robots and Hanji, Jean and Connie went down the other; carrying Levi with them. They thought it would be safer to take different paths so that they were less likely to be noticed. Jean carried Levi on his back while Hanji and Connie were on alert to defend him against any Titans that find them. The hospital wasn't far away. It was inside the base which was about 5 minutes away from the church they were in. Once they got to the base, they took Levi straight to the hospital. A nurse told them to put Levi in one of the beds; she then proceeded to put a drip in his hand. "He is safe now; we will take care of him." She told Hanji, trying to reassure her. None of them really wanted to leave Levi alone, but they had a job to do. They made their way out of the hospital and toward to building that Armin had marked on the map. They used their 3D Manuver gear to get there as fast as possible. With concern for Levi still in the back of their minds they had to just reassure themselves that he would be ok. It was up to them now; acting on a plan that could go completely wrong in so many ways was very worrying. However, it was the only plan they had. The people were depending on them, so they had no choice but to trust Armin and his robots and hope that it would work.

Eren and Mikasa were waiting at the front of the building; looking for signs of their comrades. Armin was inside checking over the robots to make sure everything was in the correct place. Sasha was sitting on a chair in the entrance eating some bread. Somehow she always seemed to have food with her. She seemed quite happy sitting there munching away, but then again nothing really seem to bother her. She always seemed quite calm and collected. "How long are they going to take?" Eren moaned with a hint of worry in his voice, sitting down on the floor. "Don't worry, they will be here soon. Mikasa reassured him. "Ok, they are all set, we just need to wait for the others to get here." Armin told them with confidence. He was certain his plan would work, it had too. Eren spotted Hanji, Jean and Connie coming round the corner; arriving in front of them. "How is he?" Eren asked worriedly. "He is fine; the nurses are taking care of him. Hanji replied, not really paying attention to him. She was looking at the robots. "You know, I think this might actually work." Jean said, with the big smile on his face. "Ok, Armin. Fire them up, lets get them to the wall and block that hole." Hanji ordered. Armin programmed his robots to walk to the hole using the map he had installed. This would make it easier to defend them because they won't have to worry about them getting there.

They made it to the wall quicker then they thought they would. Armin was already reprogramming the robots to block the hole. The rest of them were carefully placed around them in defensive positions. If any titans came along, they would dispose of them straight away. Armin jumped down to where he had been placed in the formation along side Connie. The robots instantly began picking up the blocks and fixing them in place. They made fast work of it, building the wall sufficiently with a perfect balance of team work and speed. Once the wall was built all they had to deal with was the Titans that were inside the grounds. The wall was almost built when two Titans came along from the west side. Armin and Connie jumped in the air ready to strike; they brought their blades up to swipe the Titans; killing them both. Suddenly more titans started appearing from all sides, everyone jumping and swiping trying to kill them all before they get to the robots. A tall blonde titan grabbed Armin and threw him to the ground. The titan then proceeded to attack one of the robots; destroying it with one hit. It then destroyed two more. There was only one robot left in the fight, increasing its speed in building the wall. It had just put the last brick in place when the Titan smashed the robot to pieces; stomping on it ferociously. Everyone was struggling to defend themselves against the titans. They were a strong team, but there were to many Titans swarming them. Everyone got hit down one by one, all crashing into the ground. They gathered in a group together on the floor; wanting to die together. The survey corps were known to make packs before going out to fight. "If the situation gets to much for us and we cannot fight back, we shall gather together and die with our comrades. As a team, as friends, as a family." Following this, they all prepared to be devoured together, crouching on the floor in a pack. It seemed cowardly, but what could they do, they couldn't defeat themselves anymore.

As they sat there waiting for death to come, they heard something in the distance. It sounded like 3d Manuver gear. "I must be hearing things" Eren thought to himself. A loud crash sounded beside them, just missing them. The looked up to see a Titan dead on the floor with the ground cracked underneath it. Another fell, then another and soon they were all going down. "What's happening?" Sasha shouted. "I don't know Sasha, someone must be here." As the final Titan fell, a small figure landed on top of it. The wind blowing the green cape in the wind. Eren stood up to get a better look. "LEVI! IT'S LEVI!" Eren ran over to him hugging him as he reached him. "I'm so glad you are alive Corporal." He said joyfully. "Yeah, nice to see you too brat." Levi replied smiling. "But how Corporal?" Hanji wondered. "Well when I woke up the second time in the hospital, the nurse informed me of what had happened. I asked where you were, she said that you mentioned something about robots and the wall. Obviously she tried to protest me going, but I wasn't going to stay in that place. I made my way here as quickly as I could. Took down the Titans and saved your buts." Levi explained with a cheeky smile on his face. Just then Erwin walk over to them, making sure everyone was ok. "Levi I hope you are not taking all the credit again! We saw Levi coming here on our way back, he explained what he was doing and we came to help him. You guys did a good job, well done Armin for the robots and sorry they got destroyed." Erwin smacked Levi on the head playfully for taking all the credit. "Now lets get back huh? I bet you are all starving. Erwin lead the way back to the base. "Err Levi.." Eren said pulling on his sleeve slightly. "About what I said earlier.." he continued slightly. "Don't worry about it. I have forgotten it, lets get back." He started walking off. Eren followed with slight disappointment in his face. "That's not what I wanted to say." He thought to himself. They walked back to base and had a delicious meal; all congratulating each other for the days work. Erwin suggested they all get an early night, as they have a big mission tomorrow. They are venturing outside of the walls again and who knows what challenges they might face out there….


End file.
